


Frong finally gets laid

by c_chord_syndrome



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Frong, M/M, Smut, There will probably be mistakes I'm sorry, Top Thara, good old fashioned pwp, they just fuck basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_chord_syndrome/pseuds/c_chord_syndrome
Summary: Frong had done his fair share of waiting around. He wasn't waiting around anymore.Or as I call it: me trying to wake up my smut writing skills
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Kudos: 105





	Frong finally gets laid

”You know-” Frong said against Thara’s lips as he struggled to get his suit jacket off, “I was starting to think you weren’t interested in me.”

Thara took the opportunity to attack the other’s neck while he talked. He pressed a few kisses there before joining the conversation. “Have you ever seen a mirror baby of course I was interested. I’m just not into quick and dirty so I gave us some time.” 

Frong didn’t mind quick and dirty if it meant he got to have it right at the moment. He never claimed to be patient.

Frong finally got his jacket off and busied his hands with Thara’s shirt buttons. The shirt needed to go, like, yesterday. Like, on that fucking camping trip. The other let him maneuver him out of his clothes and just kept attaching himself to Frong’s neck with the occasional teasing bite. It all felt way too languid to Frong, the pace not matching the burn under his skin.

“You made me wait around for this, it’s not fair,” he showed his desperation by guiding Thara’s hand down to his crotch in an effort to try to make the other do something. But Thara merely let his hand rest there forcing Frong to grind down to it if he wanted anything. The smile he felt on his neck told him that the slow pace was very much intentional but that only fed his need to get something more. “Don’t make me wait any longer,” he whined and rolled his hips. “Take me to bed. Now.”

The words were half desperation half an order and Thara looked at the other boy. His hair was a mess from where Thara had run his hands through it in the hallway and his shirt was open, missing a few buttons. A proper mess with unfocused eyes and heavy breathing and how could he not follow such a simple request. He put his hands on the other’s hips and pulled him closer. 

Frong didn’t seem to be satisfied with that as the hand left his growing erection and he looked into Thara’s eyes with a stern and serious look, making sure he had the other’s attention, and the he just said, “Fuck me.” 

And who was Thara to deny. 

The trip to the bedroom was fast even if it wasn’t smooth. They both lost their shirts on the way and the rest of their patience. They’d a made a silent contract of trying to get each other’s pants off while never leaving the other’s mouth which caused some technical issues and toothache but neither of them cared.

Frong was burning up not only on the inside but because Thara was all wrapped around him, skin to skin, walking them towards the bed. He was pretty sure the other was trying to devour him from the collarbones up but he found nothing to complain about. He’d get to see the marks in the morning as a reminder.

The edge of the bed took Frong by surprise as he suddenly bumbed into it and it caused him to stumble a bit but Thara had his arms secured around him in seconds to prevent him from falling. 

He felt a mix of anxiousness and anticipation swirl in his belly as he was laid down on his back. Thara looked way too collected, staring Frong down, as he dipped a finger into Frong’s waistband and stretched it outwards. “Take these off,” he whispered lowly into his ears and let the waistband snap to Frong’s skin causing the other to gasp, “and wait for me nicely.”

Was Thara using his doctor voice with him? 

Was it hot?

The answer seemed to be yes because as soon as Thara disappeared into the bathroom the underwear was off. Then Frong laid down to the bed and did what was told. He waited.

He took the time to even his breathing and look around. The room was a calming dark blue and Frong felt like he was floating in space as his body felt light. He wondered if he could touch himself ‘cause the wait was getting to him or if that went against Thara’s idea of waiting nicely. The last thing he needed right now was Thara getting disappointed in him and calling the whole thing off.

“Making yourself comfortable?” Thara’s voice reached him before his hand got anywhere near where he intended it to be. Frong turned to look at the man standing at the bathroom door. He too, was now missing underwear and was holding what could only be a bottle of lube. Now that was a sight Frong approved.

Frong merely nodded at the question and turned to his side to see Thara better. “I like your room, now get those hands on me,” he said.

Thara laughed and stepped more into the room. He opened the cap of the bottle but left it untouched on the bedside table before joining Frong on the bed. He ignored Frong’s request as he just admired him. “Just look at you.”

Frong was about to complain that he shouldn’t just be looked at but touched as well when he felt a palm land on his ass. He let out a small gasp when the hand squeezed him and then his lips were attacked. 

“Is this where we get to the good part?” he asked and bit Thara’s bottom lip. They’d wasted enough time and even though slow and teasing was definitely in their future, right now Frong was feeling impatient. He’d done his fair share of waiting.

No more rejections or brother-zoning but a dick inside him.

Thara raised his eyebrows at him almost mockingly but moved on top of him immediately turning Frong to lay on his back again. “If I recall correctly,” he sucked on his neck between every word, getting Frong’s blood pumping again, “the request was me fucking you?”

The teasing tilt made Frong to give out a small moan and he nodded frantically. “Yes. Please. Now. No teasing, no nothing, just fast and hard, please.”

His voice had to be real desperate as Thara didn’t wait around and went to pour lube on his fingers before settling on top of Frong again. He looked at the other boy almost soothingly and let his hand travel down to circle his entrance teasingly. Frong’s eyes closed from the contact before shooting open as one finger was already pushed all the way inside him.

His mouth gaped open from surprise and he dug his nails in Thara’s shoulder to have something to ground himself. 

Thara nipped on his earlobe to get his attention like he wasn’t already hyper aware of every patch of skin they shared and hushed him soothingly. “There there, should I go slower after all?” he asked.

Thara feared the other broke his neck with the velocity he shook his head. “Don’t you dare you just surprised me that’s all.” And with that he started moving his finger inside of Frong. The boy sighed in content but was still sounding a bit strained like he was in pain.

“You sure, you sound like you’re hurting.”

Frong actually laughed at that. “One finger won’t kill me Thara,” it’s not like he didn’t fuck himself on his fingers in the shower just last night. He liked the way his moans echoed in the shower stall. “I’m in pain because I’m not being pounded into.”

And that was a hot though, to have Frong open beneath him, subdued to a mess.

And a mess Frong was after three fingers. He kept whining about wanting more, wanting it faster and faster was what Thara gave him.

He pulled his fingers out and listened to the whine Frong gave at the loss of contact satisfied. “Shh baby, soon,” he soothed the other.

Thara gave himself a few strokes before rolling the condom on and lining himself up to position. Frong widened his legs at the sight, trying to give Thara as much room as possible to settle between his thighs. 

He felt the tip brush against his hole and practically purred. Fucking finally. He’d waited for this moment ever since he pushed Thara angrily out of his brother’s flower shop. “Baby,” he whined when Thara didn’t move, lifting his hands to hang around the other’s neck.

Thara gave him a comforting kiss and lifted Frong’s hips up with his right hand. “I got you baby, don’t worry,” he said and started pushing in.

Frong gasped as he felt how he was pushed apart to make way for the intrusion. He had his fingers, sure, but nothing compared to the real deal. “Fuck Thara,” he said as soon as Thara was seated against him. “Please move.”

And Thara moved.

He apparently was the type of man you’d only need to say things once as he started pounding into him immediately, not bothering to wait around. Frong’s whole body travelled up and down the bed as he held on for dear life, probably piercing the skin on Thara’s shoulders. 

The drag inside of him was delicious and burned just the right way and the way Thara was grunting above him only fed to his arousal. Frong couldn’t remember when was the last time he was this hard. Moans way too embarrassing kept escaping him but he was too far gone to care.

Everything was just so much and he felt his stomach tightening.

“F-fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna-“ but Thara only fastened the pace. It was rough and dirty and Frong loved every second of it. A particularly harsh roll of Thara’s hips made him see stars and scream out before sinking his teeth right into Thara’s shoulder which made the other moan louder.

“Frong, shit you’re gonna make me-“ he groaned and hit the same angle again, both of Frong’s legs shaking around him. He brought his hand up to roughly stroke the boy beneath him trying to bring him over the edge. “Come on, come for me baby.”

And Frong followed orders spilling all over Thara’s hand and himself. The orgasm that washed over him made his whole body spasm and when he came around Thara was coming inside of him.

“Fuck,” Thara said and Frong agreed whole heartedly. He pulled Thara down on top of him needily and relaxed under his warmth. He could fall asleep like this, Thara still inside him.

“Maybe another time,” Thara said and Frong wondered if he read minds or whether Frong had just accidentally said that out loud. Thara made his point by pulling out before settling back down. “Now do you want to shower or should I get you a cloth?”

Frong weighed his options.

“If we’re gonna fuck again in the shower I’m all in.”


End file.
